Turkey Day
by Neo the Saiyan angel
Summary: A couple spends Turkey Day together for the first time. Pointless fluff. Spoilers for 'S Plus D Equals K'.


Shego growled at herself as she looked in the mirror.

She looked huge. Positively _huge_. If she didn't know better, she'd have thought she was trying to smuggle a watermelon or something under her shirt. But no. Nono, it couldn't be _that_ simple. Of _course_ not.

For the cause of her enormous belly was a baby. She'd been a dope and had trusted her significant other, who'd trusted his mother. Dear ol' Mama Lipsky and her birth control sabotage.

Of course, considering the massive hurdle of Shego being practically barren, she doubted that any type of birth control would've kept this kid from happening. Probably would've torn clean through the condom and implanted regardless. Maybe the kid would have a glow, just like Shego and her brothers.

Shego snorted to herself. The only superpower she could think of to get these results was luck. Pure unadulterated luck. And that wasn't exactly something that could be controlled… Was it? Or maybe the kid had super strength like Hego...

Ah well. They'd find out when she finally popped.

Back to the issue at hand.

Shego pulled out another of her tops and held it up to her front. The fabric was stretchy, and before it had fit loosely on her frame. But now… It didn't seem like it'd fit very well.

She growled to herself. Why couldn't she just admit that she needed maternity clothes? It was one of the stranger perks of Drew's job. They provided a small fund for new parent needs, like clothes and accessories. It wasn't like it'd drain their resources if she took advantage of it.

...but then she'd have to openly admit just how big she'd gotten.

Nope! Not gonna happen.

Again she contemplated the top. She hadn't tried it on yet… Maybe it would look better than she thought?

Deciding it couldn't hurt, she tried it on anyway.

It wasn't until she was stretching it over the middle portion of her belly that things went wrong. With a rather ominous noise, reminiscent of duct tape being ripped off of a kidnap victim, the fabric of the shirt gave way, a tear stretching out from the seams along the bottom edge all the way up to her armpit.

Shego's eye twitched.

* * *

About an hour later, Shego was stomping her way across Lowerton U's campus towards the crappy apartments that Drew called home. She'd finally managed to wiggle her way into a blouse. The pants had been a bit of a different story. She was just lucky she had a _very_ stretchy pair of slacks in the back of her closet.

Her idiot of a husband had told her to come over to his place. Said he had a surprise for her. She was pretty sure it had something to do with the holiday, considering it was Turkey Day and all.

Per her established norm, she ditched out on celebrating the holiday with her brothers. The twins had begged as little kids beg, but she held her ground. There was _no way_ she was going to let her brothers see her as far along as she was. She'd been lucky she had conned them at her graduation! It stung her ego to pretend that she'd been stress eating because of the finals, but it worked. That was all that mattered. Because if Hego had gotten even a whiff of what was going on… Well, Shego had wanted to keep her partner in one piece. And all of the hubbubaloo that would've resulted… No, she didn't want to deal with _that_ headache. Especially when she could still remember Drew's reaction to her fibbing about her age at her birthday. If he knew she'd been underage, that she was _still_ barely legal…

So no. No holidays with her brothers.

Drew normally celebrated Turkey Day with his family. Hang out with his uncles and aunt, get picked on by his loser cousins, and hoist a pile of leftover goodies back to his apartment.

The keyword being 'normally'.

Ever since Mama's deception was revealed, Drew'd been avoiding her. He'd proclaimed that he could never look at her the same, that he couldn't handle how _happy_ she'd been when he'd confessed their issue. So he was skipping out on the festivities. The only bright spot in it all was that Mama was so absolutely gobsmacked at being snubbed like that that it seemed embarrassing to her to even admit what was going on to everyone. One more little loose end that was being kept under wraps.

At the angry brisk walk she'd set herself on, it took practically no time to get to his apartment.

In no mood for manners, she pounded on his door. A little more angrily than she'd planned she snarled, "I'm here! Now let me in!"

"You need to close your eyes," Drew's muffled voice said from behind the door a few seconds later.

" _Why_?" she asked grumpily.

"Close your eyes!" Drew petulantly repeated. "I'm not opening the door until I'm sure you're doing it!"

Shego rolled her eyes. What kind of joke was he trying to pull? Close her eyes? What could he have come up with that would warrant this kind of crap?

She could just lie and barge in when he opened the door. In fact, that was what she probably _should_ do. Get it all over with.

But then she could hear his whining. The bits of betrayal in his eyes at her hoodwinking him like that. And thinking about the holiday…

To her annoyance, she found herself closing her eyes.

"There. Eyes closed. You happy?" she said loudly, banging on his door. There was no point in worrying about bothering other people. Not like anyone save Drew would've stuck around this dump.

Shego heard the door open. It was a small creek, which meant that he had only opened it a crack.

He blurted out in a surprised tone, "Good! Yes! Yes, I am happy!" Drew giggled, the noise of it almost being drowned out by the door squealing on its hinges. She felt one of his arms wrap around her back and start to direct her into his apartment. "Make sure not to peek!"

She rolled her eyes behind her eyelids but complied anyway. If he was _this_ excited it just wouldn't be as fun to burst his bubble. Maybe if he was mildly ecstatic it could've been enjoyable, but damn him he was practically manic. Best to wait until he calmed down, _then_ needle him like he was a balloon.

He stopped her in the middle of the room. "Okay, just give me a second…" He let go of her and walked farther into his room. "Okay! Open your eyes!"

Shego opened her eyes… And tilted an eyebrow. In front of her on the bed was a pair of plates loaded with various kinds of food. Some kind of small bird, potatoes, corn, a pile of mushy orange vegetable…

"Surprise!" His face was busted into an enormous smile as he flourished at the dishes. "I cooked up some _delightful_ holiday food! Cornish hens, _maize_ , mashed potatoes, and butternut squash!" He wiggles his eyebrow. "Isn't it great?"

She looked around his room, trying to figure out how in the heck he could cook that stuff on his hot plate-..

Oh. That's how.

The hot plate in his corner looked like it'd been frankensteined a bit. There was a small pot laying on its side on top of it with a spit going straight through two holes. She wasn't sure how he'd managed to cook _anything_ halfway decent on that piece of junk, but apparently he had.

The doofus. He was trying in the best way he knew. So determined to keep it all a surprise… If he'd just _said_ something he could've used the oven in her apartment! It wasn't like it was off-limits to him. After all, he _was_ moving in a couple of weeks from then.

He still stood, arms directing her attention to the meager meal with a smile plastered on his face. Now, though, there was a slightly plastic quality to his smile and sweat was starting to gather on his brow.

She let him stand there, nerves frying for a few moments as she considered him.

He was a stereotypical nerd. A geek with thick-framed glasses and a strange sense of style. Full-on necktie with a freaking pocket protector. Shiny dress shoes. Almost classy jacket and pants.

He was smart. Darn was he smart, as his overly complicated cooking set-up proved. But he was also an egoist. Self-absorbed and haughty about his intelligence. Loud, determined to prove himself when he was sure he was right and sometimes when he wasn't.

His appearance was nothing good, mostly being a weird mish-mash of odd features: stubby partially hooked nose, big ears that stuck out, beady black eyes that looked small behind his thick glasses, a face that still had some baby fat, hair styled into an awful sleeked-back pompadour… All in all, he was a bit of a loser.

...and she loved him. Nerdiness and all.

To her surprise, a soft smile had worked its way onto her face. It had apparently eased his worry, his smile brightening back up.

Deciding to finally just give in, she noted, "Looks like a crappy feast. Still a feast, but a bad one."

He tilted his head at that. Eyes narrowed, he muttered, "...I can't tell if you're trying to compliment me or not."

" _Trust_ me, Doc. You would _know_ if I were insulting you," Shego said with a smirk.

"Yes, yes I would," he said flatly, shoulders and brow sloping downwards. Shaking his head, Drew straightened up and proclaimed, "Oh, whatever. It's time to eat!"

As they sat down on his bed next to the plates, Shego with a bit of difficulty, she said, "Dibs on the big one."

"No." Drew grabbed that particular plate and held it protectively. "Why?"

"Because I'm eating for two," she smugly noted, patting her belly.

He whined, "But I cooked!"

"I'm cooking something too. Y'know, our child?" Shego pat her belly again, daring him to try and debate her.

"Nnnngh…" He hemmed and hawed before he thrust the plate at her. "Fine! Be that way!"

"Yes, yes I will." She accepted the plate and began to dig in. The hen was a little overdone, the dryness sticking to the inside of her mouth. At the same time it tasted… Pretty good. Great, even. She hadn't realized before that when he had the right ingredients and a chance he was a good cook. She couldn't help the hum of appreciation that escaped her throat.

Drew preened. Grandly he announced, "Some of these recipes are old family secrets. Good luck getting some of this stuff in a restaurant!"

Shego tilted her eyebrow at him. He made it no secret that his mom babied him with everything, including cooking meals. "You managed to memorize and recreate your family recipes on your first try?"

"Well… No." He crossed his arms grumpily. "I had to experiment a bit at work during my little bits of downtime. In exchange I had to help organize a work menu and offer up the mashed potato recipe. But!" His grin broke wide. "It's worth it, right?"

She could sense some nervousness in his tone. Deciding to make him worry a bit in vengeance for the whole 'surprise' thing, Shego merely shrugged. "I dunno. You tell me."

Drew grabbed his own plate and shoved an unhealthy amount of butternut squash into his mouth. Then he smiled brightly at her, teeth smeared with squash. "Happy Turkey Day, Shego!"

She couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her throat. Warmly she replied, "Happy Turkey Day, Drew."

* * *

 **A/N:** A bit of pointless fluff that answers a couple of questions that no one cared to actually ask.

Heya readers... If you like my crap with 'S Plus D Equals K' and all that, consider adding to the tv tropes page for it? It actually has an entry~ I've added a bit to it, but I'm sure I've missed some stuff.


End file.
